This invention pertains, generally, to rotating-basket, massecuite-separating centrifuges, and in particular to means for use with such a centrifuge for producing a high brix sugar liquid from massecuite.
Massecuite-separating centrifuges are well known in the prior art, and exemplary thereof is U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,304, issued Oct. 4, 1977, to Mathieu J. Vertenstein. The same, aforesaid patent is incorporated herein by reference for a general understanding of such centrifuges.
It is an object of this invention to set forth high brix sugar liquid-producing means of novel efficiency in that the same enables the user thereof to produce the liquid without sugar crystal carry-over. The invention is drawn to the reduction of all sugar crystals to liquid form.